The objectives of the Cancer Education program at the University of Colorado School of Dentistry have been fivefold. The first objective is to enhance the diagnostic acumen of dental students, general dental practice residents, practicing dentists, faculty, and associated health professionals as it relates to the detection of neoplasia of the head and neck. A second goal is to enhance the management and therapeutic competence of all of the aforementioned in the realm of head and neck neoplasia. The third objective is to reinforce the concept of a team approach to the prevention, diagnosis, treatment, and rehabilitation of the head and neck cancer patient. A fourth objective is to present the epidemiology of head and neck cancer to dental students, dentists, and associated health professionals. A fifth objective is to develop ongoing preventive oncology programs specifically related to the clinicopathology of smokeless tobacco products. This continuation proposal seeks to build on a multidisciplinary program developed over the past eight years by (1) providing additional didactic and clinical experience for dental students, dentists, medical and dental residents, and associated health professionals; (2) expanding the satellite oral cancer screening clinic for alcoholics; (3) expanding oral oncology management clinics for the patient undergoing chemotherapy; (4) expanding our smokeless tobacco research program to include faculty and student assistants who will be directly involved in the epidemiologic data gathering as well as prevention and cessation protocols; (5) developing new evaluation parameters; and (6) expanding patient education programs.